sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
CDU Nonaggression Treaty
The CDU Nonaggression Treaty, first enacted in 15 ABY, formalized relations between the Galactic Empire and the Caspian Democratic Union, following the Imperial Retribution of Coruscant. It was amended in 24 ABY following the Caspia-Republic scandal which violated the core intent of the agreement. In summary, it declares that the Empire will abide by all CDU laws and regulations within CDU territory, and establishes a formal peaceful relationship between the two governments, while also outlining ramifications should either party violate the treaty. The treaty prohibited the use of CDU territory as staging operations for military strikes between the New Republic and the Galactic Empire, and paved the way for the re-opening of embassies and political representation between the Empire and the CDU. In practice, the treaty floundered almost as soon as it got off the ground, with diplomatic contact serving to expedite the creation of diplomatic disputes. Flare-ups in relations between the two powers began with the Corellian Corruption Scandal, in which a Caspian ambassador was arrested on charges of treason against the Empire. The fallout saw both parties accusing the other of provoking war. The Empire issued a decree, prohibiting Caspian citizens from entering its territory and antipathy between both states continued to grow. In 24 ABY, a conspiracy was uncovered by agents of the Galactic Empire. For years, the Republic had been secretly supplied with Caspian manufactured arms. The Empire established a military blockade of the entire sector and forced the Union to agree an amended treaty. The new terms expelled the Republic from Union space, terminated diplomatic relations and surrendered sovereignty of Caspian customs enforcement to the Corporate Sector Authority, a "neutral" third party. Caspian citizens continue to be prohibited from visiting Imperial space, and although Imperial subjects are able to obtain visas and even residency, they are made to feel unwelcome. Articles of the Treaty (As enacted) Article One :''Article One: The Caspian Democratic Union will allow the New Republic and the Galactic Empire to visit and trade at CDU ports. They guarantee that they will not permit the New Republic to utilize CDU territory as a base for military operations against the Galactic Empire. Likewise, they will not allow the Galactic Empire to utilize CDU territory as a base for military operations against the New Republic. Should either party decide to utilize such a strategy the CDU will take appropriate action per CDU doctrine.'' Article Two :''Article Two: Formal recognition of the Caspian Democratic Union as an independent entity responsible for policing and patrolling its own territory.'' Article Three :''Article Three: The Galactic Empire will not move a fleet through Caspian Democratic Union territory without appropriate authorization from the CDU in advance. However the CDU is free to call upon the Galactic Empire for assistance in routing any unauthorized foothold situations they may encounter.'' Article Four :''Article Four: Diplomatic relations: The Caspian Democratic Union will specifically be avoiding expressing favoritism between the Galactic Empire and the New Republic. To this end, liberty or leave granted to either party in CDU territory will be subject to enforced truce-footing. The CDU will take a dim view of either party bringing the war into the CDU territory. To that end, assets and personnel of the Galactic Empire are bound by the nonaggression agreement while in CDU territory. Penalties for such infractions will be meted out, first, by the CDU and added to by the Galactic Empire for infractions conducted in CDU territory.'' Article Five :''Article Five: Interaction between the Galactic Empire and New Republic must halt within Caspian Democratic Union territory and may resume out of CDU territory, as any interaction of conflict beyond CDU territory is not within the purview of the CDU to police. Should intel that indicates a military operation against the Galactic Empire's embassy be detected by the CDU, or conversely on behalf of the Galactic Empire towards the New Republic, then pertinent data will be relayed accordingly.'' Article Six :''Article Six: Regarding weapons sales: weapons sales and arms deals made with either party (Galactic Empire/New Republic) would/will be considered an act of military support. Private arms deals to civilians cannot be viably traced and or tracked. The Caspian Democratic Union will not endeavour to arm the New Republic or Galactic Empire, or to embark on any cooperative arms development with them.'' Article Seven :''Article Seven: The Galactic Empire extends a formal invitation to the Caspian Democratic Union to send an ambassador to the Galactic Empire and court at Coruscant, appropriate territory and accommodations will be negotiated separately, a consulate is offered as well for Corellia, details to be expounded upon at a later date.'' Article Eight :''Article Eight: Issues of trade are also to be negotiated separately.'' Category:Documents